gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online
SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online (SDGO) is a Third Person Shooter game developed by South Korean game developer Softmax that was first introduced since 2007 in South Korea. Later on starting in 2008 up to now, several other countries like China, Japan, United State, Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines, Australia and Indonesia began providing their own server. Features The game allows players to take command of units involving all gundam eras with missions based off of events from Universal Century until the latest Advance Generation (depending on the server). The most up to date one is certainly the original Korean server, while the others usually lags several versions behind. There are two types of game in SDGO, PVP mode and Mission mode. PVP mode is a traditional player versus player game in general with up to 12 players. This mode provides money and experience, with more value for the winning team or players. The other mode is Mission mode, where the players must work together (up to 4 players) to complete the mission provided by the game. The rewards are randomized, and may sometimes include additional items. There are three ways to obtain the Mobile Suits in the game; purchase or rent them with real money, buy the capsules with in game money from vending machine in the game, and through Mix Plan. Mix Plan is the most complex method to obtain a unit. It requires the appropriate Mix Plan item, a fully upgraded primary Mobile Suit, and several specific suits that get discarded during mixing. Although it is relatively more difficult, but this method will result in a unit with a higher specification than the two previously mentioned methods. Each Mobile Suits are categorized into rock, paper, and scissor types. In other words, each units have strengths and weaknesses depending on their type. Rock types are strong against scissor types but weak against paper types, scissor types are strong against paper types but weak against rock types, while paper types are strong against rock types but weak against scissor types. The game system itself is a rather simple one. Each Mobile Suits have a static weapon set (there is no way to customized their weapon set) while some transformable units have the option to change to an alternate mode with a different set of weapons. The game also features unit customization, where the players are able to boost the units stats or apply new paint and decals to them. Units in SDGO Units in SDGO are categorized into 4 ranks; S rank, A rank, B rank, and C rank with the S rank as the strongest one and the C rank as the weakest. The following are the Mobile Suits available in SDGO: S Rank *00 Gundam *00 QanT *Akatsuki Oowashi *Akatsuki Shiranui *Alpha Azieru *Alvatore *Arios Gundam *Cherudim Gundam *Crossbone Gundam X-1 *Crossbone Gundam X-2 *Crossbone Gundam X-3 *Destiny Gundam *DX Gundam *Ex-S Gundam *Freedom Gundam *Full Armor ZZ Gundam *GN Arms Type-D *GN Arms Type-E *God Gundam *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" *Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW *Gundam F91 *Gundam Harute *Gundam Heavyarms EW *Gundam Nataku *Gundam Sandrock EW *Gundam Zabanya *Justice Gundam *Kshatriya *Legend Gundam *Master Gundam *Neue Ziel *Nu Gundam *Penelope *Providence Gundam *Qubeley Awakened Mode *Quin Mantha *Raphael Gundam *Reborns Gundam *Sazabi *Seravee Gundam *Sinanju *Stargazer *Susanowo *Tallgesse III *The 0 Awakened Mode *Unicorn Gundam NT-D *V2 Assault Gundam *V2 Buster Gundam *Wing Gundam Zero EW *Zeta Gundam Awakened *ZII *Ξ Gundam *∀ Gundam A Rank *Abyss Gundam *Aegis Gundam *Ahead Sakigake *Apsalus II *Baund Doc *Berga Giros *Big Zam *Blitz Gundam *Blu Duel Gundam *Bolt Gundam *Buster Gundam *Calamity Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Doven Wolf *Dragon Gundam *Dreadnought Gundam *Duel Gundam *Elmeth *Forbidden Gundam *Full Armor Gundam *Full Armor ZZ Gundam *G-3 *Gadessa Revive Revival *Gaia Gundam *Garazzo Bring Stabbity *Gelgoog Commander Type *Gelmalk *GN Archer *GN Flag *GN-X IV *Goutaitei Sun Quan *GP-03S "Dendrobium Stamen" *Gundam Altron *Gundam (Magneting Coating) *Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Gundam Dynames *Gundam Exia *Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Gundam Kyrios *Gundam Maxter *Gundam Rose *Gundam Sandrock Kai *Gundam Spiegel *Gundam Throne Drei *Gundam Throne Eins *Gundam Throne Zwei *Gundam Virtue *Gundam X *Hamma Hamma *Impulse Gundam *Kowloon Gundam *Lu Bu *Palaca Athene *Perfect Gundam *Psycho Gundam *Raider Gundam *Shinning Gundam *Strike E Gundam Lucas Custom *Strike Gundam *Strike Rouge IWSP *SUMO *Unicorn Gundam *Val Varo *Verde Buster Gundam *Victory Gundam *Vigna Ghina *Wing Gundam Zero *Zeong *Zeta Gundam *ZZ Gundam B Rank *0 Gundam *Asshimar *Astray Blue Frame *Astray Gold Frame *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu *Astray Green Frame *Astray Red Frame *Bawoo *Blue Destiny Unit 1 *Blue Destiny Unit 2 *Bolinoak Sammahn *Byarlant *Cao Cao *CGUE *Dahgi iris *Dijeh *Dreissen *Efreet Custom *Gabthley *Gazu-L *Gazu-R *Gelgoog *Gelgoog Cannon *Gelgoog Jager *Gelgoog Marine *Gerbera Tetra *GN-X Daryl Dodge Custom *GN-X III *GN-X III ESF Colors *Golden Gundam *GOUF Custom *GOUF Ignited *GP-01 "Zephyranthes" *GuAIZ *GuAIZ Commander Type *Guan Ping *Guan Yu *Gundam *Gundam AGE-1 Normal *Gundam Airmaster *Gundam Deathscyhte *Gundam Ez8 *Gundam Ground Type *Gundam Heavyarms *Gundam Leopard *Gundam MK-II AEUG Colors *Gundam NT-1 Alex *Gundam Sandrock *Hambrabi *Jiang Wei *Kerberos BuCUE Hound *Kampfer *Liu Bei *Marasai *Mass Production Qubeley *Messala *Methuss *Noble Gundam *Overflag *R-Jarja *ReGelg *ReZEL *Rising Gundam *Schuzhrum Dias *Shenlong Gundam *Sima Yi *Sun Ce *Sun Quan *Sun Sanxiang *Tallgeese *Tieren High Mobility Type *Tieren High Mobolity Type-B *Union Flag Graham Custom *Wing Gundam *Xamel *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Z'Gok E *Zaku II Commander Type *Zaku III *Zeta Plus A1 *Zeta Plus C1 *Zhang Fei *Zhou Yu *Zhuge Liang C Rank *105 Dagger *Acguy *AEU Enact *AEU Hellion *Aries *ASH *AWACS DINN *BABI *Ball *Ball-K *Blaze Zaku Warrior *BuCUE *Den'an Gei *Den'an Zon *DINN *Dom *Dom Tropen *Dra-C *EWAC Zack "Eye Zack" *G-Cannon *Galbaldy β *Gaza-C *GAZuOOT *Geara Doga *Geara Zulu *Genoace *GINN *GINN (Missile Launcher) *GINN High Maneuver *GM *GM Cannon *GM Cannon II *GM Cold Climate Type *GM Command Space Type *GM Custom *GM Ground Type *GM II AEUG Colors *GM II Titans Colors *GM III *GM Quel *GM Sniper Custom *GM Sniper II *Gouf *Gouf Flight Type *Guncannon *Gunner Zaku Warrior *Guntank *Heavygun *Hizack *Hizack Custom Hygogg *Jegan *Jegan Type-D *Jegan Type-M *Jegan Type-R *Leo *Long Dagger *M1 Astray *Mass Production Guntank *Mermaid Gundam *Murasame *Nemo *Nero Nether Gundam *Powered GM *Rick Dias *Rick Dom II *Serpent *Serpent (Missile Launcher) *Slash Zaku Warrior *Strike Dagger *Tieren Ground *Tieren Long Range Cannon Type *Tieren Space *Training MS-A *Training MS-B *Union Flag *Union Realdo *Union Realdo Taribia *Windam *Z'Gok *Zaku I *Zaku II *Zaku II FZ *ZnO *Zssa *ZuOOT Mixed Units Mixed Units are the Mobile Suits that obtained via Mix Plan method. Most of the units under this category are the variant of some regular purchased/rent units with a higher specs, as the outcome of the difficulty of making these units. Mixed Units also divided into 4 rank; SS rank, AS rank , BS rank and CS rank. The following are the Mixed Units available in SDGO: SS Rank *∞ Justice Gundam *00 Raiser *Freedom Gundam + METEOR *God Gundam + Fuunsaiki *Justice Gundam + METEOR *Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki *Nu Gundam HWS *Strike Freedom Gundam *V2 Assault Buster Gundam AS Rank *Aile Strike Gundam *Aile Strike Gundam Mwu La Flaga Custom *Bolt Gundam Super Mode *Dragon Gundam Super Mode *Enhanced ZZ Gundam *Force Impulse Gundam *Gelgoog Char Custom *Gundam Epyon *Gundam Kyrios Tail Unit *Gundam Maxter Boxing Mode *Gundam Rose Super Mode *Hyaku Shiki (Hyper Bazooka) *Launcher Strike E Gundam *Launcher Strike Gundam *Masurao *Perfect Zeong *Qubeley *Qubeley MK-II *Sentinel Gundam *Shinning Gundam Super Mode *Strike E Gundam IWSP *Sword Impulse Gundam *Sword Strike Gundam *The O (Beam Saber) *V-Dash Gundam *X Astray *Zeta Gundam (Beam Saber) BS Rank *0 Gundam Type A.C.D *Aspalus I *Astray Blue Frame 2nd L *Astray Blue Frame 2nd L with Lohengrin Launcher *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Perfect Form *Astray Powered Red Frame *CGUE Rau Le Crueset Custom *CGUE DEEP Arms *Dijeh SE-R *DINN Rau Le Crueset Custom *Gelgoog Marine Cima Garahau Custom *GINN Miguel Aiman Custom *GN-X Patrick Colasour Custom *Gouf Norris Packard Custom *GP-01b Full Vernian "Zephyranthes" *GP-02 "Physalis" *GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type *Gundam (Hyper Jammer) *Gundam AGE-1 Titus *Gundam Astraea Type F2 *Gundam Ez8 (One Armed) *Gundam MK-II Titans Colors *Jagd Doga *Jagd Doga Quess Paraya Custom *Kerberos BuCUE Hound Alec Lad Custom *LaGOWE *Liu Bei (Dragon Sword) *Mass Production Qubeley (Active Cannon) *Noble Gundam Berserker Mode *Re-GZ BWS *Rising Gundam Repair *Tieren Taozi *Z'Gok Commander Char Custom *Zaku II Char Custom *Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *Zaku II F2 Neuen Bitter Custom *Zaku II High Mobility Type Black Tri-Stars Colors CS Rank *Acguy Repair *Ball Repair *GM Cold Climate Type Repair *GM Quel Repair *Gunbarrel Dagger *M1 Astray Repair *Zaku Cannon *Zaku II F2 EFF Colors Rare Units In a very rare occasions, a player may get a capsule that contains rare Mobile Suit from the vending machine. But the player should be very lucky to obtain it as the opportunity to get a rare Mobile Suit in SDGO is practically very slim, especially the one that classified as the S and A rank. Units under this category are divided into SR rank, AR rank, BR rank and CR rank. The following are the Rare Units available in SDGO: SR Rank *00 Gundam Seven Sword/G *Arios Gundam GNHW/M *Cherudim Gundam SHMW/R *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai *Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai *GP-03 "Dendrobium Orchis" (Folfing Bazooka) *Hi-Nu Gundam *Neue Ziel (Missile Launcher) *Sazabi (Mega Particle Gun) *Sinanju (Beam Axe) AR Rank *Berga Giros Zabine Chareaux Colors *Blast Impulse Gundam *Brave Stadard Test Type *Buster Gundam (Gun Launcher) *Calamity Gundam (Beam Cannon) *Delta Plus *Duel Gundam AS *G-3 Twin Bazooka *Gaddessa *Garazzo Hilling Care Colors *Gundam Avalanche Exia *Gundam Dynames GN Shield *Gundam Exia Seven Sword *Gundam Maxter Shield Surfboard Mode *Gundam Nadleeh *Gundam X Divider *Hyaku Shiki (Beam Saber) *Palace Athene (Large Missile) *Psycho Gundam (Mega Particle Cannon) *Sentinel Gundam *Saviour Gundam *Strike Noir Gundam *Strike Rouge IWSP (Beam Rifle) *SUMO Harry Ord Custom *Sword Calamity Gundam *The O *Verde Buster Gundam (Beam Rifle) *Victory Gundam Hexa *Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) *Zaku III Custom BR Rank *Ahead *Ahead (GN Beam Rifle) *Ahead Smultron *Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *Astray Gold Frame Amatsu Mina Custom *Astray Red Frame Flight Unit *Astray Red Frame Kai *Berga Dalas *Blue Destiny Unit 3 *Gaza-C Haman Karn Custom *Gelgoog (Beam Naginata) *GN-X Sergei Smirnov Custom *GP-02 "Physalis" Type MLRS *GuAIZ Repair *Gundam (Beam Javelin) *Gundam Char Custom *Gundam (Twin Bazooka) *Gundam + B-Parts *Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *Gundam Astraea *Gundam Astraea Type-F *Gundam Deathscyhe EW *Gundam Ez8 (180mm Cannon) *Gundam Ground Type (Beam Rifle) *Gundam Heavyarms (Homing Missile) *Gundam NT-1 Alex Chobham Armor *Gyan *Kampfer Giant Bazooka *Marasai (UC) *Prototype Gundam *ReGelg (Missile Launcher) *ReZEL Commander Type *Super Gundam *Tallgeese II *Wing Gundam EW *Zaku II High Mobility Type Johnny Ridden Custom *Zaku II High Mobility Type Shin Matsunaga Custom *Zaku III (Mouth Beam Gun) *Zeta Gundam (Zaku Head) CR Rank *Ball Shark Mouth Colors *Blaze Zaku Phantom *BuCUE (Twin Railgun) *Den'an Zon Black Vanguard Colors *Dom Tropen Desert Warfare *GINN (Pardus Missile) *GM Ground Type (Beam Rifle) *GM III (Beam Saber) *GM Sniper *Guncannon (Spray Missile) *Gundam Ground Tyoe (GM Head) *Heavygun (Grenade Launcher) *Hizack (EFF Colors) *Jegan (ECOAS Type *Jegan (Shield Missile) *Jegan Type-R (Shield Missile) *Jet Windam *Leo Space Type *M1A Astray *Nuclear Windam *Rick Dias (Red) *Rick Dom *Rick Dom II (Heat Saber) *Slash Zaku Phantom *Stark Jegan *Tieren Space Commander Type *Zaku I Commander Type *Zaku II (Magella Cannon) *Zaku II Minelayer *Zaku II FZ (Bazooka)